Letters From Heaven
by BincaMontgomery
Summary: Before her death, Remus's mother wrote letters that were to be given to her son when he turned eleven. Remus could only open the letters at certain times. Will they bring him closer to his mother?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is a prologue for the story "Letters From heaven." I do not own any characters from Jk Rowling's Harry Potter realm but I did invent the personalities for Ivy and Jennifer who were friends with Remus' mother. This is also an Alternate Universe fanfiction and would expand throughout Remus' first year at Hogwarts, If the turnout reviews are good than I will try and make one about his second year. Please do not review with things such as "I like this." or "This is great. Update soon." I would like constructive reviews.

b Dreams Are The Flowers That Bloom In Your Heart /b 

b Unwanted Child /b 

"Young lives should not be taken when they have barely begun to live," John Lupin whispered, staring at the photographs that were collecting dust on the mantel place. He watched the moving photograph of a young witch with flowing light brown hair holding hands with a Muggle man who was smiling romantically at her. "Krystal had talent for being able to see the best in people when they couldn't see it for themselves." John turned the photograph around so he wouldn't have to gaze at it any longer.

"Krystal was the type of person who stood out from the crowd, whether it be for something good or something horrible. Krystal's talent for being a seer was something that had gotten her in a lot of trouble when she went to Hogwarts, and when she went home during the summer holidays," Ivy Renolds wrapped her arms around John in order to protect him from becoming depressed in the wake of his sister-in-laws death. Ivy had been Krystal's best friend when she lived next door, and had kept in close contact with Krystal until her death. She knew about John's brother being murdered before Krystal found out that she was pregnant, and about the illness that Krystal had been diagnosed with when she was only seven weeks into her pregnancy. "Being a seer was something that Krystal was always proud of. She told me that she hoped the gift could be passed down to her children a few years ago. We should take our seats before the rest of her friends arrive. Jennifer Blake, who delivered your nephew, is supposed to bring baby Remus in a few minutes."

Ivy grabbed hold of John's right hand with her left. She gently pulled John into the small crowd that had gathered in the dimly lit room to where their seats were located. Once Ivy and John had taken their seats towards the front of the rows, Ivy folded her hands on her lap before tilting her head down and closing her eyes. With tears flowing silently down his cheeks, John folded his hands before tilting his head down and allowing his eyes to close.

"Krystal, you have been an inspiration to people who have long since forgotten what they were fighting for and dropped their will to live. You were the type of person who had reminded people that life was meant to be lived, and you showed that by hanging on to the belief that you would hold your son in your arms. Krystal, I will never forget the determination that had been on your face when the doctors told you that you would have to terminate your pregnancy in order to recover from your illness. All you had ever wanted was to hang onto something that would remind you of your husband, and for that we are thankful for your son. As your friend, I am promising you that I would help guide Remus to be the type of person you would approve of. Amen." Ivy opened her eyes before rubbing the back of her hand against her face in an attempt to wipe the tears away.

Her statement was followed by an "amen." from John who had opened his eyes as well and

noticed the amount of people who had started to fill the room.

A young woman with short black hair that only fell to her shoulders held a newborn baby in her arms. The nurse wore a long black dress that was plain except for the white buttons that ran down the front in a single line. The baby in her arms was wrapped in a small black blanket. Jennifer Blake abruptly stopped singing to the child when she recognized John Lupin sitting in the chairs. She walked silently over towards the man who had placed his hands in front of his face.

"John, I brought your nephew with me because there are some things we need to talk about." Jennifer had a delicate voice that was breaking with every word she spoke. She gently took a seat next to John Lupin while rocking the baby in her arms in an attempt to keep him asleep. "I have been told to inform you about something that was written in Krystal's will. Krystal wanted you to raise her child if something should happen to her. Being without a father and a mother, Remus would have been sent away to live in a home with people who were not a part of his family. Do you think that you could raise this child?"

After Jennifer finished her sentence, the only sound besides the low level of chatting that could be heard was the soft breathing of Remus Lupin.

John pulled his hands from his face and stared at Jennifer.

Jennifer had only seen John Lupin a few times in the past. She had been a nurse who had been in charge of taking care of Krystal throughout her pregnancy, and had seen John stand at her bedside for hours. Jennifer whispered some words to the baby who had been slowly waking up.

"Remus is the reason why his mother is no longer with us," John breathed while switching his gaze from Jennifer, to his nephew, and back again with his eyes full of tears.

Ivy walked over to Jennifer and brought Remus into her arms.

"Remus has the same face structure that his mother had; not too round but not too angular. My mother used to say that Krystal had the face of an angel. This boy is going to grow up to be the handsome child that his mother would have wanted him to be. We should expect great things from this little bundle of joy." Ivy started to sing softly to the child while rocking him back and fourth in her arms. Her voice was calm when she sang and full of hope for a bright future.

Jennifer placed her hand on John's shoulder.

"Krystal wanted to bring Remus into the world because she knew that he was a symbol of her love for your brother, John. She knew that if she gave birth to Remus then she would be keeping a part of Nathan alive, and that is what she thought best," Jennifer motioned with her hand at the child in Ivy's arms. "This boy needs somebody who would love just the way that his mother intended for him. Do you really want him to be raised by somebody that Krystal and Nathan didn't know personally?" Ivy placed her finger to Remus's lips as he started to cry.

i Crying for his mother, I suppose. /i 

John wiped his face with the back of his hand before shaking his head from side to side. John was barely the age of twenty one and didn't feel capable of raising a child. His brother, Nathan, would have been the best possible father for Remus and Krystal should have been there to hold her child in her arms again. John would never forget the sight of Krystal holding onto her son in her arms after his birth. He would never forget the sound of her voice as she whispered his name due to exhaustion. He would never forget the sounds of hospital workers running down corridors in an attempt to find out what had happened to Krystal after she passed her baby to Jennifer to be placed in the Nursery. These images were burned into his mind whenever he slept, which had been rarely.

"If Krystal had not gotten pregnant then she would still be here at this moment, singing at the top of her lungs in front of groups of people. Remus should never had been born if it would cost the life of his mother." John felt a knot of grief pull at his heart. Bile rose in his throat and he had to fight himself to stay in his seat instead of running to the nearest bathroom to throw up.

Ivy placed Remus in John's arms.

"Krystal wrote in her will that she had filled a jewelry box with something that she wants Remus to see when he is eleven years old. She didn't explain what she had put in it or even when she had found the time to do it. Krystal would have wanted you to raise Remus to be your own son. Don't abandon this child in a world where he would have to learn to fight in order to survive at such a young age." Jennifer bent down on her knees in front of John in an attempt to force him to understand what would happen to Remus if John turned him away.

She knew that Remus would be put in Ministry of Magic care until they could place him in a home, and she also knew that some of the Ministry employees were terrible people with half a mind to think with.

"Somebody is going to help me raise this boy," John said after a few minutes of consideration and looks from both of the women. He held Remus close to his chest as he stared at the face that reminded him of Krystal. Remus opened his eyes at John who couldn't help smiling for the first time that night. Remus had a pair of amber eyes that were indelibly marked in John's memory.

"I will be over whenever you need somebody to baby-sit." Ivy whispered while fixing the blanket that covered Remus.

Jennifer smiled at the sight of the new family.

"John, we have not known each other for very long and I fear that you hold me somewhat responsible for Kyrstal's death. I would be pleased to help you any time that you need me. I will be able to help answer any questions that Remus may have about his mother, Krystal and I had talked throughout the nights while she was in the hospital, and help him understand that his mother had been taken away from him and just didn't leave." Jennifer knew in her heart that Remus would have the best care that anybody could have given him. Before the rest of the service began, the three of them closed their eyes for one last prayer about their worries for raising Remus and the hopes they had for his future.


	2. Not Your Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to Harry Potter. This chapter starts off with a wedding video and then brings you to the present.

b Chapter One: Not Your Memories /b 

i "My brother, Nathan, deciding to take Krystal Carry as a wife at the age of twenty. I never thought that I would see the day when you would take responsibility for yourself, never mind another person for that matter," eighteen year old John Lupin tried his best to fix the sleeves of his robes but failed miserably. "Dad would be proud of you for finally growing up."

"You were dad's serious child, John, and he never forgot to point that out whenever I ended up in trouble," Nathan paused while standing in front of the oval shaped mirror against the wall. He tugged the bottom of his robes in an attempt to make himself more presentable. "You were his favorite and I was just some child that lived at his house. Before he died, John, he whispered that I must have been some mistake because I turned out to be something that he hated." Nathan ran his hand through his light brown hair; a nervous habit that he had never outgrown.

John admired his older brother's reflection in the mirror, and for a few moments their differences seemed to melt away. John had the same shade of gray eyes that Nathan inherited from their mother and the same mouth that formed a thin line whenever they were concentrating hard on something. They had the same problem with their hair; strands that would fall over their eyes when they really didn't need it. Then their differences re-appeared and John could see that he was, indeed, the serious child and Nathan was the out-of-control one.

John cherished fictional novels above everything else that he owned and kept a growing collection of written work on shelves in his bedroom. He regarded movies spoken in different languages as something that people should attend more often. John spent countless hours pouring over a textbook in order to pass his classes with the top grades. He refused to attend most parties hosted by fellow students except when he drove them to their homes when they were unable to drive themselves.

Nathan considered himself to be unrestricted when it came to abiding by the rules set by his parents. He regarded his brother as being some kind of know-it-all and joked around with him about life after school. Nathan had been the type of person who dated a couple of girls here and there but he knew he was falling in love when he started going out with his neighbor's daughter Krystal Carry. The problem was that Krystal came from a background where her family members were witches and wizards and she was a girl who was known around as being innocent. Nathan would spend every chance that he had with Krystal during the summer holidays and proposed to her when they were both nineteen.

"We should prepare for your wedding, Nathan, before things start to get under way," John placed his hand on his brother's shoulder before steering him away from the mirror. "Since you are going to marry Krystal, I might as well admit now that used to have a crush on her."

"You might have had a crush on Krystal, the neighborhood boys might have had a crush on Krystal, but I'm the one who is going to marry her." Nathan let out a bark like laugh before pulling his brother into a quick hug.

"I am envious of you, Krystal, because you make the most beautiful bride I have ever laid my eyes on," Krystal turned around to face her smiling Maid of Honor, and best friend, Ivy Renolds who had just entered the room. Ivy rushed over to her best friend and started fussing with her hair. "I just love it when you wear your hair in curls."

"Would you believe that this woman, who once promised us that she would never fall in love, is about to be married." Selena Luna, a fellow witch that Krystal met during her stay in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. Selena fished her hands through her purse and pulled out a beautiful necklace that reflected golden specks of light off of it. Selena put the necklace around her friend's neck and pushed Krystal in front of the mirror so that they could all admire it.

"Selena, why would you give me something so beautiful?" Krystal wiped the tears that were streaming down her face with the palm of her hand. She pulled both Selena and Ivy into a group hug.

Selena broke herself apart from the group before saying, "My mother reminded me last night that I should pass down something to the bride. It's a tradition that somebody in my family started years ago and I decided that I would keep it up by finding you something that reflected your personality. Your a beautiful angel, Krystal, inside and out. This belonged to my mother when she was a young girl and I want you to consider this your something new." This time Selena was the one who had to wipe away her tears.

"You girls, I promised myself that I wasn't going to cry today... but I can't help it." Ivy grabbed a tissue out of a box that was sitting on a small rounded table. She handed one to Selena, who was starting to get teary eyed again, and passed one to Krystal, who shouldn't have to look puffy eyed on her wedding day.

"Ivy, we should believe that we are not losing a friend because she is always going to hang around us," Selena tossed her golden blonde hair behind her shoulder. "If she doesn't than I am going to have to resort to jinxing her, after all I was top of our class."

"You've been to Hogwarts but I'm what you call a Muggle." Ivy laughed before pulling her friends into one final hug.

"It's time." somebody said happily from the doorway.

Nathan stood beside his brother in front of his family and friends. His normally untidy brown hair had been pushed back and he had a smile on his face that made his puppy dog eyes glow with a certain beauty. Krystal's stomach formed into a nervous knot and a lump started to form in the back of her throat. She waited for her father to lock arms with her as her youngest sister, who was only eight, strolled down the aisle tossing flowers in two different directions. Arabella finished with the flowers and Krystal knew as soon as The Wedding March started that it was time to take the biggest step in her life.

Krystal walked down the aisle, past family and friends that she had known for years, and remembered everything that she had gone through from her time as a child to a beautiful bride.

"We gather here today in front of family and friends to witness the joining of Nathan Maurice Lupin and Krystal Annemarie Carry. These young adults have proved that love changes people from the better and happens when you least expect it to. Love binds people together in a way that nobody could ever imagine. Instead of reading the traditional vows, they have decided to recite ones that they have written themselves." The man who would be marrying them motioned with his arm towards Nathan.

"Krystal, you have been the type of person that people have admired for the past couple of years and it has been an honor getting to know you. When I first saw you move in next door, I thought that you were more of my brother's type of girl than mine but being with you has changed my life. Everyone has told me that I have grown more mature since meeting you, and that I should be lucky to know you as a person," Nathan gazed into Krystal's eyes. " I'm lucky because you are who you are. I'm lucky because you gave me a chance and I'm lucky because I fell in love with a remarkable young woman."

"Nathan, I knew what I was going to say but now I feel that the words I had could not possibly describe how I am feeling at the moment. Selena mentioned a few moments ago that it is a tradition in her family to give something that reflects somebody's personality as a gift. You would receive my heart because you are caring and I know that you would never break it. Love is a gift and we should shout it out to everybody we know." Krystal wiped her face once again with the palm of her hand.

"Who has the rings?" the priest muttered with his hands at his sides. John raised his hand and brought out two velvet black cases from his robes pocket and handed them to Nathan and Krystal. "The wedding rings are a symbol of your unbreakable commitment to one another. You may exchange wedding bands."

"With this ring I thee wed," Nathan whispered to Krystal while slipping a thin black wedding band on her finger. The ring flashed a bright color before fading back to black. "The ring is from your world."

"With this ring I thee wed," Krystal said to Nathan while she placed a thin black wedding band on his finger. "This ring is from your world."

"I now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. You may kiss the bride." Nathan pressed his lips against Krystal's and for an instant their worries left them. They pulled apart after about a minute.

"For all of you on the bride's side, and any of you on the groom's side, who want to see what we do in the Magical world for a wedding remain in your seats." Krystal announced before turning around and tossing a bouquet of flowers behind her. She heard a squeal of delight erupt from her younger sister.

"Before Krystal starts explaining what her family wedding traditions in the Magical world are, for all of you on my family side, I believe she is entitled to one father daughter dance." Nathan guided Krystal to where her father stood and walked away into the crowd as they started dancing, followed by other fathers with their daughters.

"My great grandfather invented a tradition that he wanted to stay in my family, and that tradition is that the bride and groom each make a slice mark on their arms. They were supposed to press their blood together to symbolize a strong bond between them. After the bride and groom finish with that, they were supposed to toss something that reminded them of their past into the fire and something that could have been part of their future. It means that their past and their future are combined. The bride, if she was part of the Magic world, would then pass her wand over the flames and mutter a spell which is supposed to mean luck," Krystal brought out a wooden box from beside her. Their wedding guests were sitting in their seats still while night fell behind them. "This box was passed down ever since my great grandfather carved it. He made his wand pieces into wood for it before he went blind." she pulled out a knife and slowly ran the blade against the upper part of her arm until there was a visible line of blood running down it.

Nathan pressed the tip of the knife against his skin and winced while the blade cut into his skin. When he finished he set the knife besides where they sat.

"When blood meets blood, an unbreakable bond is formed." She said before pressing both of their cuts together. A warmth filled every inch of her.

Krystal fished in her robes pocket for something and pulled out a piece of parchment with writing on it. She tossed it into the flames that she had made using her wand. The piece of parchment went up in smoke. Krystal then pulled out another object that Nathan didn't recognized and threw it into the flames.

Nathan found a picture of that had his brother in it, his father, and himself when they were all younger and threw it into the flames. He then set another object, a letter, into the flames where it burnt up.

Krystal passed her wand over the flames before muttering, "Felix-icis." /i 

John pressed the eject bottom on the VCR that Jennifer had bought for Remus the month before, "They died when they were only twenty-three years old." he put the wedding video into a box where he stored his brother's things.

"We should explain to Remus the truth about his parents, John. Remus still believes that his parents are on a trip and are going to walk through the door any day now. He's six years old, John, and he's going to feel as if his parents abandoned him if we don't tell him that his parents are..." Jennifer turned away from John as the door opened to their living room.

Remus stepped into the entrance with his light brown hair pressed flat against his forehead and his clothes soaking wet with rainwater. He shivered for a few minutes while Jennifer went into the laundry room to fetch some towels.

"What were you doing at Bo Morrison's home?" Jennifer questioned Remus a few minutes later while she wrapped towels around his body. She pulled Remus into her arms and brought him into the kitchen, setting him down on the counter top.

"Bo's mum brought down games and Bo and I played the games." Remus shivered in his wet clothes.

"What games did you and Bo play, Remus?" Jennifer pushed his hair back with her hand.

"Bo and I played a game with a hippo and some other games that I can't remember the name of. Bo's mum made us hot chocolate and read us a story about three baby pigs." Remus's smiling face changed to a frown after he finished his sentence.

"Did you like hearing the pig story, Remus?"

"The pigs didn't live with their mum and I don't live with my mum. It made me sad because I don't see my mum," Remus started to gasp when he breathed which was a sign that he needed his medicine. "When is my mum and dad coming back from their vacation, Jennifer."

Jennifer gazed into Remus's amber eyes, gave a quick look towards where John stood against the wall, and spoke in a calm voice, "Remus, do you know about Heaven and the angels?"

"Is Heaven where the good people go? Do angels watch over other people? Is my mum and dad with the angels?" Remus was never the type of person to skirt around topics. He got straight to the point when he wanted to know something.

"Your mum and dad are with the angels, Remus, and they are looking down at you at this moment." John spoke from his spot against the wall. He turned away from his nephew who still seemed not to comprehend what he was hearing.

"When is my mum and dad coming back from Heaven?"

Jennifer pulled Remus into a hug and said in a whisper, "Your mum and dad are not going to come back, Remus."

Remus jumped off of the counter and landed on his feat. He sped off in the direction of one of the larger bedrooms and slammed the door shut with a bang.

Remus opened the closet door that belonged to his Uncle and dived inside of it. He positioned himself behind a couple of coats and between cardboard boxes. Remus moved and noticed the boxes. He opened one of the larger boxes and fished around until he found a black coat. He put it on himself and started going through one of the other boxes in which contained pictures of people he didn't know and a few stuffed toys. Remus pulled out a stuffed animal.

"Remus, are you hiding in here?" John asked aloud as he entered his bedroom with Jennifer at his heels.

Jennifer started looking for Remus under the bed and behind a chair.

"Remus, put those things away." John whispered when he opened the closet to find Remus sitting there in the coat and holding the stuffed black dog.

"Did these belong to my parents?" Remus had tears in his eyes when he looked at his uncle.

"These were their memories," John made to grab the dog away from Remus who refused to give it to him. "and they are my memories from when your father and I were children. These are not yours."

"Why can't they be a part of my memories?" Remus choked through his tears and a lump that was starting to grow in his throat. "They were my parents."

John remained calm, though visibly shaking. He tried to force his voice into a calm sounding level, "He was my brother and you are just some child he never got the chance to know existed."

Remus removed the coat from his body and handed it, along with the dog, to his uncle. He ran out of the room in tears.

"You shouldn't have said that," Jennifer spoke after the sound of their back door opening was heard. "It's starting to get pitch black outside and is raining. Remus will get sick."

"What I told him was true."

"Remus is only six years old." Jennifer left the room.

Remus decided that the only place that nobody would come searching for him was the woods that were near their dead end street. He made his way at an incredible speed through the rain, not wanting to be followed. The moon above him was glowing and illuminating his path in the dark. The only sound that could be heard was a soft growling coming from the clumped trees.

"Starlight...starbright. First star I see... tonight," Remus found a shaded area that blocked the rain from falling on him, "I wish I may. I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that I could see my parents."

The growling at the edge of the woods grew louder with each passing second, the storm dying down, and the wind became almost mute. Remus glanced over his shoulder and what he saw terrified him. A bear sized black dog with its'teeth bared.


End file.
